User talk:Gordon Ecker/Mo/any Enchantment Healer
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds|new builds Tested: #''I've been using it for months, it works great against Mursaat and Shiro'ken, and fairly well against Titans as long as you've got another Monk (even a hench) and there aren't too many Ash Hulks or Sparks. Of course it fails miserably against any significant amount of enchantment removal.'' -- Gordon Ecker 23:35, 30 August 2006 (CDT) #I've used this build in Fort Aspenwood with great success (Kurzick Side), as an alternative to bonding. - Greven 16:17, 12 September 2006 (CDT) Unfavoured: #Poor healing skills, most notable no heal party which is vital in PvE. The signet sucks and it isn't worth using blessed aura. Look for inspiration magic — Skuld 06:10, 31 August 2006 (CDT) #Same as Skuld. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:27, 31 August 2006 (CDT) #Not enough direct heals to be useful in any of the places I tested. If the party is taking a beating this build can't do much to help. I forgot how much I don't like HH too. BigAstro 02:22, 15 September 2006 (CDT) #Replace Healing Hands with Word of Healing, Healing Seed with Heal Party, Healing Breeze with Heal Other, Signet of Rejuvination with Signet of Devotion, and Blessed Aura with your energy management of choice. -Primitiveworker 11:08, 18 September 2006 (CDT) suggestions / criticisms #How exactly does Signet of Rejuvenation 'suck'? #Could someone define 'proper healing skill'? #Heal Party is not 'vital' in PvE, it's situationally useful to counter heavy degen or party-wide damage. My Monk only rarely brings Heal Party, and I generally don't need to use it even when I do bring it. #I'm not aware of a single Inspiration Magic skill that can mitigate the short durations and long recharge times of Healing Hands and Healing Seed or the poor energy efficiency of Healing Breeze. #Is there some other application of Blessed Aura that's more useful than compensating for the long recharge times and / or short durations of certain monk enchantments that I'm not aware of? #In my experience pretty much every PuG has at least two monks, even if one of them is a hench. #Is three votes within 24 hours of the build being posted sufficient to move a build from untested to unfavored? Thor's Hammer has been around for a week with four votes against and Extreme Prejudice has been around for nearly a month with 1 vote for and 2 against, but they're both still in Untested Builds. -- Gordon Ecker 23:23, 31 August 2006 (CDT) BA does not help this build. Enhchantments will last longer, yes, but you have less energy to cast them. If you calculate it: 1) 25% of your energy is lost in the upkeep, 2) enchantments last 30% longer. Since you are using non-enchantment heals too (DK), these cancel each other out. In other words, all you achieved is that it is more difficult to change "focus" during fight (example: mobs attack your two warriors, you give them HH and HS....then mobs figure that they don't like warrior meat and move onto your casters. What re u gonna do?). No condition (or hex) removal. Vazze 07:55, 13 September 2006 (CDT) If you have a good WoH monk or something similar, this build might be okay, not great, but okay. A few things do come to mind right off the bat and some of these comments will answer your above list of questions. First, almost none of your heals are direct heals. That isn't a completely terrible thing and might even be nice for the main healing monk, but in general I think most parties (and their monk) would rather have a second direct healer over one of these. In a way this is almost acting like a protection build, since it is mostly preventative measures. Second, maintaining an enchantment while monking leads to energy problems, but you may not be casting as much as a normal monk. Third, Signet of Rejuvenation isn't the best skill since it requires your ally to be attacking or casting - fleeing allies, who probably need the most healing, get only a tiny amount of health - compounded by the fact it doesn't get a divine favor bonus. Fourth, I think the definition of "proper healing skill" would be: a skill that immediately gives an ally 100+ health no matter what. Unfortunately you have only one such skill. If my health is falling fast I don't want a breeze or a vigorous spirit - I don't need slow regen over time, I'm going to be dead in 3 seconds unless I get a serious heal now. Fifth, replace HH with WoH and I would like this build 5 times as much. With all that said, I'll give this a spin tonight and see how it works out. BigAstro 13:15, 13 September 2006 (CDT) 1. signet of rejuvination does not suck, with mantra of inscriptions its quite workable. not here though. 2.agreed a 'proper healing skill' is a +100 kind of heal however it comes. though there is nothing wrong with Brease. +50 from favour then 10 regen for 15 sec i think that works fine. 3. it is a rediculos myth that heal party is needed in pve. i only use it in the deep and im a very succesfull monk. 4. inspiration magic is usefull for a monk with no energy system. mantra of recall and inspired hex are sufficient for an average monk but BY NO MEANS THE ONLY WAY of maintaining a good energy supply. that said ALL monks are bad with no energy system (whatever it is). 5. bless4ed aura is one of those skills you keep in the cupboard for a special occasion. i cant realy think of a good place to use it other than like 1 or 2 man farming. 6.- 7. i dont think 24 hours is enough for a build to be completely worked over. it should be there for at least a week. that being said if there is no changes made to the build after that time to earn its favoured votes and have the negetive ones removed. i think it should go. The idea has merrit. those enchantments are all good ones to use but this build realy needs an energy system or its just plain not happining. dont try and take a theme too far though. dont take a skill abr of enchantments jsut because you like blessed aura. fiddle with it. i have no need to test this build as it stands but when its fixed up a bit i will cirtainly give it a go. Jesus307 10:44, 15 September 2006 (CDT) This build has a fairly complicated history. I started using the original in Sorrow's Furnace back in the era of gear tanking in order to get some use out of The Yakslapper (which doesn't really do much for WoH Monks or Bonders), salvage the recently nerfed Healing Seed, find a use for Blessed Aura and protect against potentially lethal lag spikes. At some point after the release of Guild Wars Factions, I re-evaluated it and noticed that it was still viable with a bit of tweaking. Without a heavily enchanted Gear Tank, Dwayna's Kiss could only heal for about half as much and Essence Bond was no longer useful, and without Essence Bond, Blessed Signet only yields a meager 3 energy every 12 seconds, making Signet of Rejuvenation's 64-143 free healing every 9 seconds more useful than the extra casting of Dwayna's Kiss every 20 seconds that Blessed Signet would provide. As for the suggestions and criticisms, Blessed Aura breaks even with regards to the energy-efficiency of the enchantments, however 3 energy regeneration provides more than enough energy to cast the two most efficient spells (Healing Hands and Healing Seed), and keeping those two enchantments up longer decreases the need to cast the less efficient Dwayna's Kiss and Healing Breeze, as well as improving the healing and energy efficiency of Dwayna's Kiss. I don't think Word of Healing would work as a replacement elite, but Boon Signet or Healing Light might work. Blessed Aura seems to be one of the skills that's only worth using if you take it really far, such as in the Divine Spirit / Glyph of Renewal builds. I'm hoping that one of the Nightfall campaign skills will improve the build's viability. If not, I think it's still salvageable as a farming build. -- Gordon Ecker 23:02, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :Unfortunately none of the Nightfall skills can add much to it, and it's now unfavored in all but name and flagged as abandoned. I'm moving it to my user space with the intention of thawing it out for campaign four. -- Gordon Ecker 17:59, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::And its been thawed out thanks to Seed of Life. -- Gordon Ecker 19:07, 16 June 2007 (CDT)